


Into A Different World

by joellemac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joellemac/pseuds/joellemac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy, Nico and Jason are sent to Hogwart's to help protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort; they may be in for more adventure than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind. I am young and still learning how to correctly format story and dialogue. I am a huge fan of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I obviously am just borrowing the characters for fun and have no claim to them. Thank you for reading:)

Nico POV

I stood in the throne room on Olympus with Percy and Jason. I had to resist the urge to shadow travel out of there. "So let me get this strait. You want us to go to a magic school called Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter from this voldimore person?" Percy asked. " Voldemort," Athena corrected. "So do you accept the quest?" asked Lord Zeus. I looked at Jason and Percy, they both nodded. I turned back to face the gods, saying, "we accept the quest." 

"You will be placed in your fifth year at Hogwarts and I will give you all the knowledge of a fifth year wizard," said Hecate. "I have also informed the professors of the school about your quest," added Athena. Hecate jumped off her throne and walked over to us. She handed each of us a trunk containing a sack of wizard money, spell books, a size two pewter cauldron and wizard robes. She then handed us all a smaller rectangular box. I opened it and pulled out a long wooden stick; a wand. “We are supposed to fight with these?" Jason asked, confused. "Yes. Now leave. Your quest starts immediately," Hecate commanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked onto the Hogwarts Express and looked for an empty compartment. There were none. So we knocked on the door of the closest compartment. Inside were two boys and a girl. One boy had fiery red hair and freckles, the other had messy black hair and green eyes and the girl had bushy brown hair and looked like she would be very good friends Annabeth Chase. The boy with red hair opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

" Well...er... we were wondering if we could sit in this compartment with you? We’re transfers from America," Percy responded. "Fine. Come in," said the boy. We sat down beside the girl. I was by the door. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter," said the girl. They looked shocked that we did not freak out at the name Harry Potter. "I'm Jason Grace, this is Percy Jackson and this is Nico Di Angelo," Jason responded.

Harry POV

We were having a conversation when someone knocked on the compartment door. It was three boys. The one who knocked had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy to his left was scary looking; he wore all black and had crazy, choppy black hair. The other boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. 

Ron got up and opened the compartment door. The boys introduced themselves and Ron lightened up a little. He was probably interested to know more about them. Hermione introduced us and we were all surprised that they didn't seem to recognize my name. 

Nobody's POV

We were deeply engaged in a Conversation about the classes at Hogwarts when there was a knock on the door. We all looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with Crab and Goyle. They opened the door and stared at Jason, Percy and Nico. "Gotten yourself some new friends I see Potter, " Malfoy sneered.” "Getting sick of hanging out with Mudbloods and Weasleys?" "Back off Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth. “Whatever Potter. Your new friends don't seem any better than your old ones," Malfoy said while Crab and Goyle laughed. With Malfoy's last comment Nico stood up and stared Malfoy in the eye; a deadly look in his face. Jason pulled Nico down but Nico struggled to get loose of his grip. “Oi! Got an angry one there don't you? Well, better be careful or he’ll get detention," Malfoy said while showing of his prefect badge. “You should leave before we let Nico go," Percy muttered in Greek under his breath. Malfoy turned his attention to Percy and stared him in the eye. "What was that?" asked Malfoy, sounding confused. "I said that you should leave now before we let Nico pound your face in," Percy said. Malfoy stared back at his friends. "I think we need to teach this one a lesson," said Malfoy. Crab and Goyle started advancing on them and Percy instinctively reached for his pocket where he kept his leather ballpoint pen, Riptide. As if on cue, an old lady with grey curly hair and a floral print dress waddled up pushing a trolley. Malfoy, Crab and Goyle all left, not wanting to get in trouble. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the old women. Harry got up and got a licorice wand but nobody else wanted anything. Harry sat down across from Nico and stared at him for a bit. "You seemed to be quite brave against Malfoy," Harry said. "I don't scare easily," Nico rebounded. “Why did you say Nico could pound Malfoy's face in?" Ron asked. "Because he can," Percy responded. "Why don't we all just drop it," Hermione said calmly. "Why dose it even matter?" she added. We all looked at her; she hadn't said anything through the whole Malfoy thing which was surprising because we know she hates him ten times more than the rest of us. "Yeah, it doesn't matter," Jason said. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence.

Nico POV

When we got off the train, three more red heads met us. "Who are you?" asked Ginny kindly. Before we got a chance to answer, the eldest two interrupted us. "Are you the new exchange students?" one of them asked. "We heard you threatened to beat up Malfoy, nice one. Well, hope you get into Gryffindor," said the other. With that they left to talk to some other kid. "I'm Nico and this is Percy and Jason," I said. “I’m Ginny.” She smiled and together we made our way to the castle.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Percy POV

I looked up at the looming castle; it was amazing. When we entered the great hall there were candles suspended in mid air and the roof looked like the night sky. An old man walked up to us, "Hello, if you don't mind waiting in line with the other first years to be sorted into your house," he said kindly. "We don't mind," I answered. We spotted Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George all sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Perseus Jackson," called a stern voice. It was strange hearing my full name (usually when I hear my full name it means monsters). I walked up and sat on a mall wooden stool placed on the stage at the front of the hall. A woman placed an old raggedy hat on my head. “OH! My, my, haven't sorted a demigod in a while,” said the hat. “So hard to sort, both good and evil lies in you lot,” it added. “But you have a quest do you? To protect Harry Potter? Enough evil to be Slytherin yes, but more bravery.” I sat nervously on the stool, hoping not to get Slytherin. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor table when into cheers and I sat down and joined them. 

Jason POV 

"Jason Grace," a women called. I walked up and sat down on the stool. “Another one. The same quest too. Hmmmm, I wonder,” the hat said. “Bravery and love lies within you. Yes, definitely not a Slytherin. Maybe a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor'. The voice was beginning to annoy me; I just wanted it to be over. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled again. I jumped off the stool and quickly joined Percy.

Nico POV

I was the last one left. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't mind, I was used to it.   
"Nico Di Angelo," I heard my name called. In sat. “A son of Hades, you have the potential of being a great Slytherin. But again bravery and loyalty overcome the evil.” ‘Just put me in Gryffindor,' I thought to myself in Greek but the hat apparently still understood. “Fine. As you wish Mr. Di Angelo. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed. Feeling relief I slid of the stool and took my seat.

Hermione POV

To my surprise Jason, Percy and Nico were all sorted into Gryffindor. "That's odd," I said. "What is?" Harry asked. "Well all the American transfers got into Gryffindor," I responded. "So. You, me and Ron all got into Gryffindor." Harry rebounded, "It's just odd."

"Now that we are all sorted we may begin our feast but first I would like to welcome back professor Grubbly Plank who will we covering the post of Care of Magical Creatures for Professor Hagrid for he is on temporary leave," announced Professor Dumbledore. "I would also like to introduce our new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore added. "Now let's begin ou-" "Hem hem," said a high-pitched girly voice. "She was at my hearing," Harry whispered to Ron and I. "I'm sure we will all be very good friends," she continued in that annoying voice.

Nico POV 

The girl was so annoying. I wanted to turn her into a ghost when I heard Jason whisper, "Don't even think about it Nico! You can't go around turning people into ghosts." "How did you know I was going to?" I asked. "That’s what you always want to do to people you don't like," Jason responded. "Whatever," I said and smirked. When the girl finally stopped talking the whole great hall when up in cheers (I suspect it was because she had stopped talking).  
"So now we shall start our feast!" Dumbledore said excitedly, waving his hands in front of him. Huge plates of food appeared on the table. I looked at it all, not knowing where to begin. I took a small piece of poached salmon, some boiled potatoes and shepherd’s pie. After dinner we all went to the common room and found a nice dark corner to sit in. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Become his friends," Percy suggested. "Sure, then we just protect him," Jason said.

"Excuse me! I will be handing out you timetables now," said the witch that had the sorting hat. "Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Come get your timetables please!” We retrieved our timetables and sat down. It turned out that we all had the same classes in the same order.

First day:  
History of magic  
Charms  
Greek history  
Potions

Second day:  
DADA  
Transfiguration   
Care of magical creatures   
Astronomy

I was most exited about Greek history because I might actually be good at it.

Hermione POV

When I got my timetable I was so exited.

First day:  
Transfiguration   
Charms  
Greek history  
Potions

Second day:  
DADA  
History of magic  
Care of magical creatures   
Ancient runes

I looked over at the new kids and they all looked pretty happy.


End file.
